


Magen leer, aber zufrieden

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem will sich mit Spike einen Männerabend machen und hat dafür etwas ganz Besonderes gekauft ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magen leer, aber zufrieden

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab ihn mir nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt. Hab ihn auch nicht kaputt gemacht. Ganz ehrlich. 
> 
> Geschrieben für den Clem Appreciation Month auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 3. Platz

Clem ging vorsichtig die Straße entlang. Er trug sein Paket mit beiden Händen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, die Ware nicht zu sehr zu schütteln. Das würde sie verderben. Eigentlich hasste er es, tagsüber herumzulaufen. Natürlich ging er meistens als Mensch mit einem üblen Hautproblem durch, aber er war nicht wild darauf, angestarrt zu werden. Die meisten fragten ihn nicht mal. Sie starrten ihn nur an, wenn sie dachten, dass er es nicht bemerken würde. Aber er bemerkte es sehr wohl. Jeden vorsichtigen, angeekelten Blick merkte er … aber Einkäufe wie dieser ließen sich leider nicht am Abend oder gar nachts erledigen, also musste er am Tag raus, auf die Straße, sich den Blicken aussetzen.

Ein klägliches Maunzen erklang aus der Kiste und Clem lächelte versonnen. 1a Ware. Die Kätzchen waren gerade alt genug, um von der Mutter getrennt zu werden. Sie waren gewiss zart und ihr Fleisch würde regelrecht auf der Zunge zergehen. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Er hatte Spike eingeladen, sie wollten sich einen Männerabend machen.

Er bog um eine Ecke und prallte mit einer jungen Frau zusammen. Die Schachtel rutschte ihm beim Aufprall aus der Hand, fiel von panischem und noch kläglicherem Maunzen begleitet zu Boden, er selbst folgte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später und setzte sich völlig überrumpelt auf den Hintern.

„Oh Gott, tut mir leid, wirklich … so leid!“, meinte die Frau geradezu panisch. Clem schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Einen Moment zu spät bemerkte er, dass die Schachtel aufgegangen und umgekippt war und dass sein Abendessen gerade im Begriff war, zu fliehen.

„Schon okay, ich habe nicht aufgepasst und … Oh nein! Die Kätzchen!“

„Nein wie niedlich!“ Sie schniefte und half ihm, die Schachtel aufzustellen und die kleinen Kreaturen wieder einzufangen. Beinahe panisch bemerkte er, dass eines fehlte und sah sich suchend um. Er achtete nicht wirklich auf die junge Frau, die vor der Schachtel kniete und mit beiden Händen die liebesbedürftigen Tierchen streichelte. Das vierte blieb verschwunden, so sehr er sich auch umsah und das kleine Wesen wieder anzulocken versuchte.

„Sagen sie jetzt nicht, dass eines fehlt!“, meinte die Frau geknickt. „Das arme kleine Ding, ganz allein hier auf der Straße, das … es tut mir wirklich so leid.“ Clem seufzte innerlich, lächelte dann aber scheu. Ja verdammt, es fehlte eins. Aber die Frau tat ihm richtig leid, wie sie da am Boden kniete, ein Häuflein Elend, von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt. Also rang er sich zu einer Lüge durch.

„Nein, ich hatte nur gedacht, dass das Rote weg wäre, aber es ist ja da. Alles bestens. Kein Problem, wirklich.“ Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht beachten würde, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen würde. Er hasste die Blicke und ganz sicher würde sie sofort fliehen. Sie war bildhübsch. Er erlaubte sich einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und bemerkte sofort, dass sie sehr unglücklich aussah und wohl auch geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, die Wimperntusche verlaufen. Sie sah furchtbar aus. „Ist … ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Haben Sie sich verletzt?“

„Nein, ich meine … Ja. Schließlich ... Ich habe **_Sie_** umgerannt und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich …“ Sie schniefte erneut. „Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen.“ Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie die Tränen weg. Sie hatte das rote Kätzchen auf den Arm genommen und kraulte die winzige Kreatur. Irgendetwas an dem Bild bewegte Clem und brachte ihn dazu, etwas zu tun, wofür er sich sicherlich in wenigen Minuten regelrecht verfluchen würde. Aber er musste es einfach tun.

„Möchten Sie das Kätzchen behalten?“, fragte er leise. Sie blickte auf, sah ihm direkt in das Gesicht. Er lächelte vorsichtig. „Sie kraulen es schon die ganze Zeit, ich dachte … War nur so eine Idee.“

„Das wäre wirklich nett“, meinte sie eifrig. Nur einen winzigen Moment hatte er die Angst und die Irritation in ihren Augen gesehen. Doch das war verschwunden und sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich … ich hatte ein paar schreckliche Tage und ich bin allein … es wäre herrlich etwas zu haben, nur für mich … ich meine.“

„Nehmen Sie sie.“ Clem winkte ab. _Schnell, bevor ich mich umentscheide und meine Großzügigkeit bereue_ , dachte er bei sich.

„Sie sind ein Engel. Der Himmel muss sie geschickt haben!“ Sie stand auf, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke. Vielen Dank!“ Liebevoll und zärtlich sah sie das kleine Wesen an. „Gehen wir nach Hause, du süßer Kerl?“ Sie beachtete Clem nicht weiter, der etwas verwundert dastand und sich langsam an die Wange fasste. Okay. Allein der Kuss war es ihm fast schon wert, dass sich sein Abendessen soeben halbiert hatte. So etwas passierte ihm ja nun wirklich nicht oft.

Endlich erinnerte er sich, dass da noch immer zwei Kätzchen in der Schachtel waren und dass er wirklich langsam nach Hause musste, bevor Spike vor der Tür stand und er noch nicht einmal zurück war. Gedankenverloren ging der faltige Dämon weiter.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen Zettel, der ankündigte, dass jemand sein Kätzchen vermisste. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Bild und dachte bei sich, dass er schon zwei davon vermisste. Er bog in die nächste Straße ein und ging langsam und möglichst unauffällig weiter. Hier war es ruhiger, weniger Menschen. Er atmete etwas auf.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wo er sein könnte. Wir können nicht viel mehr tun. Du hast doch schon überall gesucht.“ Clem ging langsam an den beiden Menschen vorbei. Ein kleines Mädchen, das in Tränen aufgelöst war und ihn irgendwie an Dawn erinnerte und eine ältere Frau, vermutlich die Großmutter. Sie hielt einen Stapel Papier in der Hand und klebte soeben ein weiteres Blatt an eine Hauswand mit diversen Postern und Ankündigungen. Der Dämon blieb kurz stehen und warf einen Blick auf den Anschlag. Es war das Bild von dem Kätzchen, das er zuvor schon gesehen hatte und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das Tier seltsam vertraut aussah.

Den Moment suchten sich die verbliebenen zwei Katzen aus, um mal wieder jämmerlich anzumelden, dass es ihnen in der dunklen Pappschachtel so gar nicht gefiel. Das Mädchen schniefte und wandte sich nach ihm um. Clem schluckte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick wandte er sich wieder ab und wollte weiter gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Ein schlechtes Gewissen, womöglich? Dummerweise hatte er längst erkannt, dass das Bild eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Zutat seines Abendessens hatte.

„Äh. Darf ich fragen, seit wann sie das Kätzchen vermissen?“ In dem Moment da die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, hätte er sich am Liebsten schon wieder die Zunge abgebissen.

„Seit drei Tagen schon. Meine Enkelin hatte ihr Kätzchen mitgebracht, als sie mich besuchen kam. Leider ist uns das Tier entwischt, als ein Nachbar nicht aufgepasst hat. Wir können sie nirgendwo finden. Das Kind ist natürlich sehr traurig. Haben Sie denn eine Idee oder das Kleine sogar gesehen?“ Hoffnung spiegelte sich in den Augen der alten Frau.

„Ich war gerade in der Tierhandlung. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste …“ Er öffnete die Box und nahm eines der Kätzchen heraus. „Ich würde fast sagen, es ist das hier.“

„Grundgütiger! Das ist es wirklich!“ Die alte Frau nahm das Tier aus seiner Hand und hielt es dem Mädchen entgegen. „Sieh doch mal!“

„Mickey!“ Das Mädchen stieß einen Jubelschrei aus, stürzte auf die Großmutter mit dem Kätzchen zu und nahm das kleine Tier aus ihrer Hand. „Mickey! Ich hab dich so vermisst!“ Überglücklich und vorsichtig drückte sie das kleine Wesen an sich, ehe sie die Katze noch mal an ihre Großmutter aushändigte und Clem dann stürmisch umarmte. „Danke, oh vielen Dank, Mister!“

„Ah … schon gut. Freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte.“ Clem lächelte freundlich, aber eigentlich war ihm so gar nicht zum Lächeln zu Mute. Er hatte nur noch ein Kätzchen in der Pappschachtel. Ein eher mickriges Tier und obendrein das biestigste aus seinem Einkauf. Ein kleiner Kämpfer. Endlich schaffte er es, sich von dem Mädchen zu lösen und zu verschwinden.

Während er weitere Straßen entlang ging, grübelte Clem bereits nach, wie er aus dem einen Kätzchen noch ein anständiges Essen bereiten sollte, als sein Blick auf einen alten Mann fiel. Er kannte ihn. Ein Bettler, der schon seit Jahren in dieser Straße lebte. Wenn man es denn als Leben bezeichnen konnte.

Er hatte sich schon öfter mit ihm unterhalten. Der Mann in seiner dauerhaften Trunkenheit bemerkte nie, dass da ein eher seltsamer Kerl vor ihm stand. Ihm war bis heute noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Clem ein faltiges Etwas war. Das war eigentlich immer ganz angenehm. Als er den Schlafenden passierte, fiel dem Dämon etwas ein, was ihm der Alte vor einer ganzen Weile schon gesagt hatte: Er war einsam, immerzu einsam. Der Alkohol war sein einziger Freund. Erneut blieb er stehen, öffnete die Schachtel und betrachtete das Kätzchen, das ihn wütend anfauchte, als er den Deckel hob.

„Bist vermutlich eh ein zäher, kleiner Wurm“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Kaum genug, um einen hohlen Zahn zu füllen. Kleiner Kämpfer.“ Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und klappte den Deckel wieder zu. Behutsam stellte er die Schachtel neben den Alten und ging. Er bog gerade um die Ecke, als er die Stimme des Mannes hörte. Erst klang er schlaftrunken und wütend, doch dann hörte man die Freude regelrecht in seinen genuschelten Worten. Clem nickte zu sich selbst und ging die letzten zwei Straßen bis zu der Wohnung, in der er im Moment lebte, wobei er bereits nachdachte, was er sich auf die Pizza bestellen würde.

Er fühlte sich seltsam zufrieden, aber sein Magen wurde damit natürlich auch nicht voll. Spike wäre es ja hoffentlich Recht, wenn sie etwas anderes zu Abend hatten, so lange er seine Portion Blut bekam.

ENDE!


End file.
